Jack Calwin
Jack is married to Tracy Strauss . Jack is hoping that he could be a good father and that he can bring everything he can to the table. Jack has been through a lot and now with his large family, he hopes that he can re-join them and find out who his father is. He is trying to live a normal life. He hopes that with his child he can be a father that he never had, and provide for his child. He has been through some emotional time and tries to forget all of this, as he has been in care and knows the how awful it is to be in there, and with this child he can live on with his life. Currently he is living at his NY home. He and Tracy live in their house in NY. Along with them they have a pet called Mrs. Shuggles. There house has been a meeting point for a few occasions. They have recently moved in and are getting use to it. Various visitiors have been to the house, including some people from the carnival. Mrs. Shuggles has her own room. A nursery has been made, for the baby, and Tracy has her own room dedicated to her clothes, Jack has his own games room so that everybody is treated fairly. Brief History Jack Calwin was born in 21/09/75 and is 34 years old. He was originally adopted, not knowing his birth parents, as he was given away when he was born, in an orphanage in England. He grew up wondering about his past and had a few emotional problems, he learned to love the world, hiking was his main hobby, he enjoys nature and the beauties of the world. But when he nearly fell off a cliff he started floating, this saved his life. He realised he had a power to control and manipulate gravity. As he has grown up, he has learned to control this power along with two other powers, cellular regeneration and body adaptation. With these powers he can do various things. Special Abilities Jack has three abilities, one his most powerful is gravity manipulation, also know as Gyrokenesis he has had these powers for 2 years and in these 2 years he has learned how to use and control them. His other's abilties have came useful for him, and he uses them a lot, as he tends to be lazy. Jack has nearly died several times, when fighting in the organisation, but with them he has stayed alive, and mostly won all the time. Gravity Manipulation: Controlling Gravity is a difficult task to do, as it takes a lot of concertration. This power is in tact with his emotions, and tends to create vortex's when he is angry, it takes a lot of skill for Jack to fly with his ability, and he can simply pull off niffty tricks with the gravity he can control. With controlling gravity, Jack can do a lot of things, these involve: *Creating black holes *Non-gravity/greater gravity pull *Gravitational force fields *Flying/ hyper jumps/ running faster Cellular Regeneration: Cellular Regeneration is an ability that Jack cannot control, the ability works automatically but he can supress healing for a little while as he has learnt to do so, from when he was chased and preteneded to be dead. He had got this ability when he cut himself on a rock climbing incident, shortly before he could control gravity. This ability allows Jack to heal instantly, from cuts, bruises, burns, and internal damage. This ability comes useful, as he can recover from any injury and can't even get drunk. When Jack had this ability he tested himself with it, he cut himself a few times and shot himself once. As he worked for the organisation he learnt that he can die, if an object was placed at the back of his head, cutting off his ability, therefore letting him die. With this ability Jack can: *Healing faster than normal *Heal from any wound *Living forever *Healing people and animals with his blood Body Adaptation: Jack had found out about this ability just a year ago. He decided to take a swim, when going on holiday when he needed time to get away. His body tranformed in the water, as he grew gills along his neck and his hands and feet went webbed. the process was painful at the time but now that Jack has used this ability often it is now painless to him. Jack has also been able to breathe with no air around. He has also been able to go in freezing climates and survive, as his skin absorbs the cold temperatures. He has done a lot with this ability which allows him to: *Breathe in any climate, even with no air *Change his body in different environments. E.g. he grows gills when in water *Keep conscious most of the time Family In the RolePlay world in World 2, Jack has recently found out that he is related to the Petrelli family, and that he also has a sister, these people he has met before are now his family. He has learnt to love them all except one or two peoplel The Petrelli family, are a well-off family, who lives in NY. Jack is now part of that family, but still doesn't forgive his mother, after the constant misguidence and betrayl she manages to do. *Mother -Angela Petrelli *Father - Carlos Mendez *Aunt - Alice Shaw *Half Sister - Pippy Grey *Half Brother -Peter Petrelli *Half Brother -Nathan Petrelli *Half Brother -Isaac Mendez *Niece -Claire Bennet *Nephew -Simon Petrelli *Nephew -Monty Petrelli *Nephew - Nathan Petrelli Jnr *Niece - Amber Petrelli *Niece - Hayley Petrelli *Nephew - Noah Grey *Nephew - Zach Grey *Niece - Abby Grey *Sister-in-Law - Lowri Elan Petrelli (married Peter Petrelli, mother of Nathan Petrelli Jnr) *Adoptive Neice - Hannah Grey (adoptive mother Pippy Grey, adoptive father Gabriel Grey) *Wife - Tracy Strauss *Son - Cody Calwin Recently He has recently married Tracy Strauss, who is a character in heroes. She has the power to freeze any object she touches, and evolved to freeze even a whole room, this came as a consequence as in the process she froze herself, she then got shot and melted, what was left of her body was washed away into a drain, and she came back to life, now being able to turn to water and controlling, manipulating and creating water as well. Jack has been through a lot in the RolePlay world in World 2, he is a co-founder of part of the company called “the Organisation” in England, yet doesn’t work there, as he lives in NY. He manly puts his trusty friend Agent. Patel in charge as he mostly works in the NY Organisation. At this organisation he works mostly in the part named JCTF (Jack Calwin Training Facility) with the permission on Lowri Elan Petrelli, as she let him make it, and helps people they find who have abilities. In here they train them to be able to use their abilities in good use, and help them learn to control them. Each person has their own individual power and Jack helps them to control it by showing some tips that he used. Meanwhile as Jack hasn’t been to work for a period of time, he has been spending most of his time with his wife, in his new home, located in NY. He has a pet cat, named Mrs. Shuggles, and also has been in touch with members of the carnival. He despises some of them and dislikes the leader, Samuel Sullivan as he threatened him, Tracy and catnapped their cat. He has been trying to get them to join, as they refused he has been learning something, Jack and Tracy are now just trying to get on with life. They have had their child and now trying to settle in and become a normal family. Work Jack works at the organisation, a company created by Lowri Elan Petrelli to help protect, teach and save people with abilities. They have a number of these companies over the world, one of which Jack is in charge of (The organisation based in England). He lived in England and worked in the organisation there for months, but recently opened up JCTF (Jack Calwin Traning Facility) in the NY organisation base. In Engand, Jack was in charge of what went on, and what they did there. His stylish office in England was one that he missed, but after working months in there he preffered the NY style of life and work. When Jack came over to NY he immediatley had a job, and now with JCTF Jack had been busy training and teaching people with abilities. JCTF has been doing well, it has became vastly popular and is in use everyday. A lot of people with abilities have been training there, and uses the special rooms that they have to offer. People all over the world have came to come to the NY organisation, as it has the latest research facilities, and is the biggest one in the world. The NY organisation is where most of the co-founders work, and where they discuss safety issues etc. At the NY organisation some EH's (enhanced humans) have been captured, as they are extrremley dangerous, and are a serious threat to the public and world. There are a lot of dangerous EH's with powerful abilities, and not all are good. The organisation have 5 levels, the higher the number that each prisoner is kept in the more dangerous they or there power is. Lvl 5 has max security with 24/7 watch on all over the prisoners. They are contained in cells which dispower them from their abilities. Jack plays a major role in the security in these organisations and goes on missions to find people with abilities, and help keep the secret from the human knowledge. He has met a lot of EH's in and out of the organisation, and has been offered to be apart of the carnival and work their to be apart of their family too.